Welcome to the Pleasure Dome
by TsunadeJr71
Summary: Iruka has volunteered for an unusual mission in another village. He doesn't realise that Konoha's silver-haired shinobi is to be his mentor and partner. Yaoi. Rated M.


Hello. I started writing again. Here's what may or may not be a one shot. Please note that it's naughty, has bad language and has not been beta'd. Thanks for reading.

**Welcome to the Pleasure Dome**

Iruka was pacing nervously in his apartment, wondering why on earth he had volunteered for the new programme. It had all been a bit sudden but the chuunin was occasionally prone to impulsive decisions – he had decided that a new challenge might do him some good, give him an opportunity to get back into the field and maybe give him some new experiences too. However his mentor was late for their appointment and he was now beginning to have doubts.

A sharp knock on the door roused him from his thoughts and he rushed to open it. Slouching in the doorway was Konoha's most famous jounin.

"Good afternoon, Kakashi sensei," Iruka said. "How may I help you? I'm afraid I will have to be brief as I'm waiting for an appointment to discuss my new mission."

"Good afternoon, Iruka sensei," the silver haired shinobi replied. "I'm sorry I'm late, I had terrible difficulty thinking up an outrageous excuse for my general tardiness, but I'm here now."

Iruka was suddenly taken aback. He hadn't anticipated this. He blushed slightly as he replied, "Er, Kakashi sensei, I'm not sure that I understand. Are you my mentor for this new project?"

"That's right. I'm here to start your training."

Iruka was confused. "I didn't expect it to be you, Kakashi sensei. No offence."

Iruka opened the door further and Kakashi strode confidently into the room. "None taken. Can I sit down?"

"Er, please do," the chuunin replied politely as the older man planted himself in the nearest chair.

"Um, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Thank you, but no," came the brief reply. "Please sit, Iruka sensei. You know why I am here, don't you?"

Iruka exhaled slowly and lowered himself onto his sofa. He was sitting directly opposite Kakashi. He studied the jounin's face. The elite ninja appeared as impassive as ever, but it was always difficult to gauge what the jounin was thinking with only a single visible eye to offer any clues and that hardly ever revealed any emotion. That grey eye was currently only half-open and was giving very little away, although Iruka could detect maybe just a hint of amusement in the Copy-nin's demeanour.

Iruka did not know Kakashi very well, they had interacted in their professional duties over the years, but certainly weren't friends. They had had that run in a few years ago over the chuunin exams, but neither of them had held a grudge over it and it had never been mentioned since. Iruka had always secretly been grateful – and impressed – at how Kakashi had rescued him from Pein. He had found an opportunity to thank the jounin after that encounter, expressing profuse and sincere gratitude but Kakashi had simply accepted his thanks without much comment. Iruka had felt very much that the jounin had simply been carrying out his duty, protecting fellow villagers; the sign of a true professional. They had not had much social contact since, other than at shinobi gatherings or brief chats in the missions' room when Kakashi handed in his reports, and even then they usually ended up talking about Naruto and how he was progressing. Over the years Iruka had developed a sort of admiration for the jounin but had never had the courage to follow it up and felt himself too lowly a rank to initiate any form of friendship. And anyway, Kakashi always gave him the impression of being somewhat aloof.

And now they were sitting together in Iruka's apartment, about to become partners in a new initiative. The chuunin, in all honesty, was beginning to feel flustered and just a little embarrassed about Kakashi being the one to train him. Still, he relayed to the jounin his understanding of the new programme that he had volunteered for.

He took a deep breath as he stated, "There is a new pleasure district opening up in the village of Rivers. It is expected that it might become something of a haven for a whole bunch of undesirable characters and, as such, a shinobi presence will be necessary. There may be a need for ninja to work as spies within this new district with the aim of protecting local citizens."

"That is correct," the jounin replied. "And you are to be my partner."

Iruka blushed.

Kakashi paused briefly before continuing.

"Iruka, are you sure you understand what you will be undertaking? We may have to pose as workers within these pleasure houses and we will work in the district carrying out missions for clients. Working as a team will afford us greater protection but it may involve a great deal of intimate contact between us. The idea is that we work together, playing out roles as the clients see fit. "

Iruka tried not to squirm but the Copy-nin immediately detected his discomfort.

"Is it a problem for you?" he asked, gently.

Iruka thought for a moment. Gender was not a barrier, even though he had never been with a man before. It was just... just that he was somewhat in awe of the Copy-nin and was feeling very apprehensive about any potential contact with him, even if it was only acting.

"No, not a problem. Just, er, slightly unexpected," he said quietly.

"Okay. Well, we'd better get started. I had some experience of this type of work several years ago and I am confident that we can work well together."

Kakashi stood up and held out his hand with a commanding air. Iruka reached out, grasped it and let Kakashi pull him to his feet. They stood facing each other, Iruka craning his neck slightly to look into the jounin's single visible eye. The chuunin blushed immediately and looked away. Kakashi tightened his grip on Iruka's hand and brought his other hand to the chuunin's chin, raising it so that Iruka would have to meet his gaze. His expression was deadly serious.

"Your training begins right now. Iruka, I want you to seduce me."

Iruka recoiled immediately. "Fuck off. I don't have any idea how to do that. How am I supposed to just switch on your emotions and make you attracted to me?" He glared at the jounin, eyes flashing with anger.

"Iruka, it's only acting. You may need to be able to convince clients that you are attracted to them and, in turn, ensure that they become attracted to you. You need to draw them out, make them trust you and give you information. And you need to be able to do it quickly, you may not have time to develop any form of bond with them. Ours is a professional partnership, it doesn't mean anything. So, come on. Seduce me."

Iruka frowned and shook his head. How on earth was he supposed to seduce the great Copy-nin? He felt humiliated and angry, his face was red, his fists tightened into a ball and his whole body tensed. Kakashi sensed these feelings and was amused, although he didn't show it. His eye arched into a gentle, reassuring smile. He had to convince Iruka to rid himself of unnecessary emotions and develop a working relationship, one where they could trust each other completely in potentially dangerous circumstances.

"Okay then. I will seduce you."

Iruka closed his eyes. Oh kami no, that was even worse. He had a hollow feeling forming in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to be here any more. He started to wonder why the hell he had ever considered volunteering for this programme.

Kakashi decided to ignore his obvious discomfort and continued. "As it's the first time, I will make things easier. Let's go somewhere else."

He grasped the teacher's wrists and placed them around his own waist before wrapping his arms around the chuunin's shoulders, performing a couple of handseals and teleporting them both away to a new location.

* * *

Iruka blinked as he found himself located in a new environment. His head ached and he felt slightly dizzy. It was the first time he had ever teleported and he found the process deeply disorienting, like a really bad hangover. And he'd been to enough chuunin parties to have had some terrible hangovers.

He found himself lying on his side on a chaise-longue in the private back room of a local establishment. The room was small and the atmosphere intimate. The furnishings were a curious mix of styles, the floor was carpeted, the walls were decorated with crimson hanging drapes and there were sofas with cushions to lie on. The room was lit by candles scattered around which bathed the soft furnishings in a warm glow. The air was slightly scented with incense, it smelled of jasmine.

Kakashi was reclining on an identical chaise-longue opposite the chuunin, facing him and watching him intently. He had discarded his shinobi vest and his navy blue shirt and was clad in a skintight vest and baggy trousers, the flickering candlelight occasionally highlighting how lean and toned his torso was. His mask was incorporated into the vest and it remained in its usual place covering his full mouth and straight nose. He had discarded his hitae-ate and his silver hair flopped over the closed sharingan eye. His well defined arms were bare, displaying faded scars from battles long past and the curvy ANBU tattoo contrasting with his pale skin.

Iruka felt as though he was in a daze. He didn't know whether it was the effects of his first teleport experience or the shock of arriving at a strange location. He had no idea what was about to happen next and he wasn't sure that he wanted any of it.

He stared at Kakashi, studying him intently, and noticed for the first time how good-looking the jounin actually was. Gone was the usual slovenly disposition, the Copy-nin appeared confident and focussed. He was utterly calm and totally in control.

Kakashi's held the chuunin's gaze. He reached across to a table that was located between them and poured a cup of sake from a flask before placing it on the table in front of Iruka. All his movements were slow and languid. Iruka took the cue and poured Kakashi a cup. The jounin looked directly into Iruka's eyes as he whispered "Kampai. Here's to a successful partnership."

Iruka downed the sake in one, reached across to the flask, poured himself another cup and downed that straight away. And another. It was terrible etiquette but he needed to calm his nerves. How could Kakashi just show up at his house and immediately begin to seduce him? Still, the warm atmosphere of the room and the hit from the sake started to calm him slowly. Kakashi just let Iruka settle down, never once diverting his gaze from the chuunin's eyes.

"This is much better, ne? I just want you to relax, Iruka. We won't do anything that you don't want to do. I want you to be comfortable working with me. Let yourself loosen up and everything will be fine. Just enjoy the training."

They both fell silent for a moment, observing each other intently, until Kakashi spoke again.

"Are you feeling better now, Iruka?" The chuunin nodded slowly and smiled weakly.

"Good." The jounin paused. "Now I want you to remember that this is strictly professional. I am here to train you. We need to get to know each other. We have to learn to trust each other."

Iruka was worried. He knew that Kakashi had a reputation for being elite at everything he did and worried that he might not have the skills necessary to do what they were undertaking. Kakashi continued. "I can teach you jutsu that can bring out feelings of desire in another person. They are powerful and can be dangerous, but I have a feeling that you will get the hang of them. You are naturally good with people and I think we will be able to use this empathy to really good effect."

Iruka nodded.

"Iruka, first of all, I need to ask you a question. I'm going to be direct 'cause we need to be honest with each other. Are you attracted to me?"

Iruka's response was instant. "No, I'm not, Kakashi."

It was the only response he felt able to give.

Kakashi nodded. "Good."

Iruka wanted to look downwards but instead held Kakashi's gaze. He was swallowing feelings of frustration, shame, embarrassment and... what was that? Could it be just a hint of desire? Oh kami, no. Was that undefined admiration that he'd recently begun to feel for the jounin coming to the surface?

No!

He had to steel himself, he had to remain calm, professional and, above all, absolutely impassive.

Kakashi looked at Iruka. He had a feeling that the chuunin might be prevaricating, hiding his feelings to cover his embarrassment. He knew from his reputation that the academy teacher could be a little bit highly strung on occasion. During the chuunin exam incident he had spotted a natural passion within Iruka which he realised could be nurtured and developed for this type of mission, but he needed him to learn to control unnecessary emotion.

He had taken them both to an environment in which the chuunin could learn to switch on this passion. Kakashi now had get Iruka to develop new feelings.

Feelings of desire.

His voice was soft and low as he beckoned the chuunin. "Iruka. Come to me."

The chuunin hesitated. He blinked twice as he looked into the jounin's eye. It was focussed intensely upon him and Kakashi's expression seemed to be utterly sincere. He felt as though he _wanted_ to go to Kakashi, to be with him. But he was suspicious.

"Are you going to seduce me with the sharingan? Hypnotise me into sleeping with you?"

Kakashi laughed gently. "No, I wasn't planning to. Unless you want me to? Could be fun..." Iruka frowned and shook his head.

Kakashi reached into his trouser pocket, pulled out a length of silky black material and held it out to Iruka. "Here. If it makes you feel more comfortable, I have an eyepatch that I use. It's more comfortable than the hitae-ate. Come over here and you can cover the sharingan."

The chuunin lifted himself from the chaise longue and walked slowly across the room to where the jounin was reclining. The sharingan remained firmly closed – a sign of trust. Iruka knelt in front of the jounin, grabbed the eyepatch, placed the widest part of the material over the scarred eye and stretched the remaining material around Kakashi's head. He had to reach behind the Copy-nin in order to tie the silk in place and couldn't help noticing how surprisingly soft those spiky silver locks were. And how nice Kakashi smelled, slightly sweet, like vanilla.

Iruka sat back on his heels and looked at the jounin, who arched his eye into a smile and held out his hand. Iruka reached for it tentatively. So this was it. The jounin wanted him? How could that be? Iruka felt like a bird mesmerised by a snake as Kakashi leaned forward and pulled the chuunin towards him, whispering softly "Does that feel better?"

Iruka nodded.

Maybe it was the intimate atmosphere, maybe it was the sake, maybe it was even Kakashi's smooth voice, but Iruka was suddenly overcome with a desire to kiss the Copy-nin. He leaned in slowly and started to pull the jounin's mask away, but cool hands reached up to his and stopped him.

Kakashi's masked face brushed against Iruka's cheek and a soft voice whispered in his ear, "No, Iruka. I have just one rule. We will never, ever kiss each other. A kiss is too personal, too intimate, too affectionate. We will do many, many things together and some of them will involve deeply personal contact, but I will only ever allow myself to kiss someone that I have feelings for."

Iruka lowered his eyes and shrank back, ashamed and embarrassed. A hand caressed his cheek and the warm, deep voice continued. "Shh, there's no shame. We are both learning. Relax. Just come to me. Lie here in front of me."

Iruka moved towards the jounin, who made space for him on the chaise longue and patted the area in front of him. Iruka sat in front of Kakashi and the jounin pulled him in towards him so that Iruka lay in front of him. The Copy-nin reached both arms around the chuunin and while one hand embraced his shoulders, the other started massaging his lean belly.

Iruka reclined into Kakashi's touch, arching his back against the jounin's torso. Kakashi's body was warm and welcoming, his touch was light. He continued to whisper to the chuunin. "Mmm, Iruka, you feel really good."

The chuunin blushed slightly and he leaned back into Kakashi, his ponytail tickling the jounin's face. Kakashi reached his hand around behind Iruka's head, pulled down his own mask and then pulled at the chuunin's hair tie, letting his soft chestnut hair fall loose. Kakashi gently ran his fingers through the strands of hair, letting it fall at Iruka's shoulders. It felt very personal and Iruka liked the sensation. Kakashi buried his nose into the long, soft strands and inhaled the chuunin's unique scent. It smelled unusual, of spices, and was quite unlike anything the jounin had encountered before.

All the while, his strong hand was constantly stroking Iruka's belly. Before long, calloused fingertips slipped underneath the fabric of his shirt and began to rub at one of his nipples. Slowly and gently at first, but then increasing in pressure as it hardened at his touch. Iruka moaned softly; although he hadn't wanted to display any sign of emotion, he couldn't help himself. Kakashi's plan was working, the chuunin was now relaxed and beginning to let himself give in to pleasure.

Kakashi brushed Iruka's hair aside and the chuunin felt a damp sensation at his throat. Kakashi's tongue licked gently at Iruka's neck from his collarbone to his earlobe, causing shivers to run down the chuunin's spine. Iruka half wanted to twist his head so that he could finally see the jounin's face but then, why bother when he was feeling so damned good? He thrust his body closer to Kakashi. Iruka felt sultry, sexy, desirable. He had no idea how Kakashi could have known how to make him feel this way after so short a time together.

He only knew he wanted more.

"Iruka, you're becoming aroused. I can feel it." Iruka should have had to swallow feelings of embarrassment, but this time he didn't care. It was true. The warm atmosphere Kakashi had created had begun to weave a spell upon the chuunin and his penis was already beginning to harden. Right now all he wanted was to be enveloped in Kakashi's warm embrace and to let the jounin pleasure him. He could feel the Copy-nin's own arousal press gently against his arse cheeks and it felt good. Really good. He had never slept with a man before but this felt so natural, so right. So what if he was inexperienced? He knew Kakashi could show him pleasures he had never known before and right now he wanted nothing else in this world.

Kakashi continued to whisper soft, sensuous words in his ear, telling the chuunin how handsome he was, how desirable he was, how much he wanted to please him. Iruka was now fully hard and his cock was straining in his pants.

Kakashi let his hand brush gently over Iruka's still clothed erection. The touch was so light it was barely perceptible but it was enough to make Iruka gasp.

"Mmm, impressive, sensei."

Iruka would have blushed had he not desperately been wanting to thrust his groin into Kakashi's hand. He wanted the jounin's hand to pull down his trousers and free his aching penis. He wanted those elegant fingers to grasp him and stroke him and pump him until he came hard. He knew that the Copy-nin could bring him to the most delicious climax. But Kakashi did not plan to give Iruka the release he craved so much. That would be too easy.

Eventually the jounin decided it was time.

"Iruka, I want you." He spoke the words softly.

The chuunin felt as though he was in a dream.

"Iruka, I want to fuck you." The chuunin nodded his assent.

But Kakashi was insistent.

"Iruka, tell me that you want me to fuck you. I can make you feel so good. I know you want me, I can smell your desire."

Iruka was in a haze. His entire existence had been reduced to Kakashi and his warm, smooth voice. It surrounded him, it engulfed him, it captivated him. He continued to lie in Kakashi's arms and let the jounin touch him, to pleasure him.

Kakashi continued in a whisper, "Say it, Iruka. Say 'fuck me'. I know you want me to."

"Two words, Iruka. 'Fuck me'." The voice was hypnotic.

"'Fuck me'. It's all I want to hear."

"Fuck me."

"Fuck me."

Two words. That would be all it would take and then Iruka could succumb to the most amazing pleasure. He wanted this beautiful jounin more than he could have possibly imagined.

"Fuck me." The voice was so inviting.

"Fuck me." This time it was barely audible.

"Two words, Iruka, just two words."

Iruka closed his eyes. He had no idea how he had got to this state but he realised what he had to do. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Kai – release!"

* * *

Suddenly they were back in Iruka's apartment. The chuunin looked dazed as he glanced over at the Copy-nin who was sitting on the chair opposite. He was observing the academy sensei intently, but leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees, in order to hide the large bulge in his trousers.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently.

"I think so. That was, er, intense," gasped the chuunin.

"You did really well." Kakashi's eye curved into a smile.

Iruka eyes lit up and he grinned back. "Yeah?" Suddenly he felt a burst of confidence. "You could have taken me out to dinner beforehand though - it was the least you could do!"

Kakashi laughed out loud. Both shinobi relaxed.

"Next time I will teach you how to cast that genjutsu," he declared. The chuunin nodded, a broad grin across his face.

"Give yourself a few moments, Iruka."

Iruka breathed out. He was a bit disoriented and still aroused, but Kakashi watched over him to make sure that he was okay. When the jounin was reassured that Iruka was calm he stood up.

"I think we will work well together, Iruka sensei," he stated.

And with that he vanished, a whisper of smoke the only trace of his presence .


End file.
